In the Shadows
by ZaKai
Summary: 10-year-old Ciel is free of his captors, only to find that he can’t sleep from the memories that haunt him. :Sebastian/Ciel, Oneshot, Angst:


**Title: **In the Shadows  
**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairings: **Sebastian/Ciel  
**Warnings: **Shota, handjob (inexplicit), Angst, Oneshot  
**Word Count: **1,268  
**Summary:** 10-year-old Ciel is free of his captors, only to find that he can't sleep from the memories that haunt him.  
**-**

**In the Shadows**

**-  
**He couldn't sleep. It wasn't the ticking of the large and expensive clock, or the deafening silence that surrounded the repetitive sound. The temperature was neither too hot nor too cold, and the softness of the mattress, pillow, and comforter should have easily lent sleep to anyone lucky enough to partake of such an exquisite cocoon.

Sleep had been Ciel's most faithful of companions during the recent month, the one where he'd lost his family and home, the one where he'd lost the boyish innocence he'd once had. There had been pain unlike anything he could have ever imagined before. Any hurt received before that time had been minor and quickly kissed away by his mother's soft lips, or teased away by his father's loving smile and warm laughter.

But then they were taken. Like a thief in the night, the fire had come and denied him the future that might have been his. The hot fire had burned away the warmth of his childhood and left him cold and empty inside, left alone except for those who took him and tormented him.

And, so, sleep had been his only friend during that time—a place to escape to. A place where his mother read him stories, and his father taught him about the family business that would some day be passed down to him.

But, now he was away from that living horror, if only by a week, with all the luxuries that one of his family's many homes could afford. He should be happy or relieved, but neither emotion surfaced. Most of the time he felt numb and neutral, as if emotion had no meaning; and perhaps it didn't. Maybe the only thing that really mattered was his revenge, and he didn't need such petty things as happiness to achieve that.

And yet Ciel still longed for it, still wished to somehow return to what was. But it was gone forever, and sleep was no longer the friend it has once been, but an enemy; one that waits patiently in the shadows where it can stalk and pounce on him at any unexpected time to remind him of the terror he'd been through.

"Young master?" came a smooth and servile tone from the darkness.

Ciel sighed, not bothering to move his gaze in the gloomy room. Perhaps it wasn't sleep or even shadows that stalked him. Perhaps it was none other than his butler, or what passed as his butler. Ciel still wasn't sure what to make of the creature he'd made a binding contract with; a contract that would eventually claim his life.

Not that he cared about his life very much. His life had ended the night of the fire. The person he was now was someone completely different. Yes, someday he would have to pay the price his contract warranted, but he would be sure to take with him every last one of those who had betrayed his family.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked. "I didn't call for you."

As a child, he'd believed that there were monsters in the dark, in his closet, and under his bed. Now, at ten years of age, he _knew_ there were monsters in the dark, but it wasn't those he was afraid of. It was the ones who walked the streets of London in the light of high noon.

"That is true, but I wouldn't be filling my position to its fullest if I couldn't anticipate even the smallest of needs from my master."

This time Ciel did look toward the voice. He saw nothing, but he could almost imagine the demon standing there, tall and slender, dressed every bit as the butler he professed himself to be to those who didn't know better. He might have his hand over his chest, over the place where a normal human would house a heart. Who knew what this thing housed in his chest? And perhaps there would be a slight bow, along with the other gesture. If there was, it was wasted in the darkness of the bedroom.

"What need do you suppose I might have?" Ciel asked coldly, even as he ached for the arms his mother or father would have already put around him in such a situation.

"Perhaps the young master would enjoy some tea to help him sleep?" came the evenly respectful response. Ciel swallowed and turned his gaze to stare up at the gloom above him. Tea wasn't what he needed. It wasn't what he needed at all.

"I don't think there is a tea that will take away my dreams," Ceil said flatly.

He heard no footsteps or movement of any kind to indication his new butler's change of position, but a moment later he sensed the change of distance between them, something that was confirmed when his butler spoke again.

"I'm sure I can put you to sleep and take away your dreams, if you'll let me."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked quietly, intrigued, but uncertain as well. It had only been a week since they'd made their deal, and Ciel was still trying to figure his new companion out.

Instead of a vocal answer, he felt a hand brush over one of his cheeks, then move slowly down his neck before slipping under the covers and ghosting over his pajama covered chest. That touch moved lower and Ciel felt his heart speed up in surprise at what was happening. When those fingers brushed against his groin, Ciel instantly felt his body react. Raw and unbridled need coursed through his veins; and his body, inexperienced in such things, began to tremble.

His breathing became strained as he struggled to get enough air, and he wondered for a moment if sleep would be forced upon him through means of some sort of uncontrolled asphyxiation. This thought was thrown from his mind when he felt that touch on his skin, going under his boxers and to his...

"Sebastian, stop!" Ciel gasped, even has his hips bucked up, eager for more of the same treatment.

"Your words and actions are at odds, young master," Sebastian said smoothly. "Which command from my master should I obey?"

"I..." Ciel said in a slightly strangled voice. He reached down, intending to push that hand away, but instead he held it there, putting his hands over Sebastian's, and bucked his hips again. "I don't want you to stop..." Ciel finally said, feeling heat in his face and glad that it was dark so that his embarrassment wouldn't show.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said in an agreeable tone, and Ciel was almost sure he could see the small smile that was sure to be on his butler's face.

And so Sebastian continued, and Ciel forgot himself and his troubles in the fire below. He clenched his teeth together, unwilling to give up all of his dignity in panting and grunting as he rocked his hips, pushing up into Sebastian's willing hand. It didn't take long—Ciel's youth and inexperience forcing him to climax faster than he might have otherwise. At the end he gasped sharply, then breathed out in a shuddering breath. His body was exhausted and he closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow of his first climax.

He was vaguely aware of Sebastian pulling his hands from beneath the covers, or of having those same covers pulled up to his chin. There was the admonition to sleep well, but Ciel barely registered it as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hm, my first Kuroshitsuji fic, maybe my last. Maybe not. We'll see. I'm not sure if I'll write more for this fandom or not.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

--

**Comments are love.**


End file.
